


Blind love

by a_random_gay, Polysquad



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs A Hug, Crowley (Good Omens) has ADHD, Crowley has a pet snake, Crowley you need to hug him, Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, How could I forget garbage man himself, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oh and Gabriel, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), because let's face it, from strangers to friends, like badly, so badly, you need one too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_gay/pseuds/a_random_gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polysquad/pseuds/Polysquad
Summary: There is this new kid that Crowley needs to show around. The nose always in his little weird book but... Why is he so cute?A little high school ineffable husbands (boyfriends) au and I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Polysquad.
> 
> So for those who also read my other fanfiction 'A long way' (with my cocreator a_random_gay), don't worry. Neither of us have any expertise on the British education system so please excuse any mistakes that will be made. 
> 
> We'll post new chapters soon.
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoy this new project.
> 
> The pronouns for Crowley and Aziraphale in this are:  
> Crowley: He/Him  
> Aziraphale: They/Them

Crowley turned around in his bed when the morning sun shone through his window. Besides his bed his alarm started tor ring. He sighed and turned it off.

_6:00 am._

He got out off bed and made his way over to the door.

Crowley couldn't hear anything else beside the soft humming of the air conditioner in his dads bedroom.

To be honest, the flat looked more like the ones you would see in magazines or that you would walk through at apartment inspections of those big private housing companies. It was clean, modern and the only indicator that someone lived there (or at least went there to clean it every now and then) were the plants that Crowley proudly grew by himself.

He made his way to the bathroom.

The warm spray of water that hit his face felt amazing. Crowley quickly washed his hair before a knocking at the door interrupted him.

"Jasmine, hurry up." The deep voice of his father came through the door.

A pang went through his chest when he heard his dad but he quickly brushed it away.

 _Of course._ Crowley thought and turned off the shower.

His father still stood by the door when he opened the door. He was already wearing his suit and quickly went into the bathroom.

Crowley watched how his dad grabbed his stuff and went back to his room.

While he slowly made his breakfast in the kitchen and stared his father shoved his suit cases to the front door.

"I need to go, pumpkin. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"The name."

"What?...Oh no I said the wrong name again?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, pumpkin. I'm gonna make up for it when I come back.", he said and waved Crowley goodbye.

Sure you think that it was a mistake but after 5 years (and a name change to Anthony J. (his dad insisted that he kept the name Jasmine) Crowley when he was 17) it wouldn't be a mistake anymore.

And like always his dad wouldn't make up for it when he comes back.

-

Ezra carefully walked through the corridor. They wished that they knew this house like their old home.

"Good morning, Ezra.", two voices greeted them from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. & Mr. Ri-Mom & Dad "

They could sense how she and her husband started to smile while they walked over to recieve their normal cup of tea from their mom.

(You know this little smile from people who have a pained expression on their face but then cover it up with a smile. Yep, that smile)

They jumped slightly when they unexpectedly felt their moms hand on their shoulder.

"Listen Ezra we wanted to talk with you about something."

Panic grabbed them and they tensed up. What would they want? Do they want to send them back? But they did nothing wrong, right? What if they did? Or what if... Is it because they are-

"Ezra."

The calm voice of their father brought them back to reality.

"We thought it would be best-"

Oh no here it comes they want to send them back they knew it.

"-if we enrolled you into a new school."

What?

"We thought it would be best for you if you go to a normal school and...are-are you crying?"

"N-No." They stuttered and wiped the tears away.

"Ezra what is wrong?"

"I t-thought...I thought that you might send me back, I don't know why you would want to send me back but then I could have done something to anger you without knowing and so I thought that you wanted to send me back."

"Oh Ezra, no. No we don't want to send you back. But we enrolled you into a new school. It would start today."

"Oh...okay. Yeah...Yeah!"

"Good, we have a appointment with the principal and then you can go to your first few lessons."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Good, now get changed. We'll leave in a hour."

-

Even if you couldn't see Crowleys car you could still hear it from a mile away. The loud Queen music sunk into his ears while he drove to the high school. God, how he hated this place.

"Well look who is here. Anthony Crowley, in the flesh!"

"If you lay just one finger on this car, Hastur I swear I'm gonna break it."

He hissed while he stepped outside. Hastur, a rather thin blonde boy quickly took his hand away. His clothes looked rather baggy on him and everyone could predict that he would get bald in his twenties. Or did it just look like it because of his nearly white hair? Crowley didn't know and honestly he couldn't care less.

"So you finally decided to come back to school again?"

Asked Beelzebub (Crowley couldn't remember her real name) with a grin on her face.

"You know me, my dear. My dad nearly got wind on the fact that I didn't go to school in the last four weeks."

"So, does anyone of you know what lesson we have first?"

Everyone, even Ligur, Hastur's boyfriend, just shrugged with their shoulders.

The bell rang.

"Well, I'm off. Later."

Crowley walked into the school and hoped that this day wouldn't be the most boring day of his life.

-

He wished he hadn't even though about it. He definitely jinxed it.

Crowley couldn't even hear his teacher anymore and just stared blankly forward.

Crowley sighed and leaned his head on his hand.

Suddenly a substitute teacher knocked on the door and quickly rushed to the teacher and whispered something in their ear.

"And why didn't you just bring him with you?"

"Plot convenience.", muttered the substitute teacher and walked out of the room. The teacher sighed.

"Mr. Crowley. You need to go to the principals office."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Just go.", the teacher said and Crowley walked out of the room. The school corridors were... like any other school.

Soon he arrived at the principals office and knocked.

"You can go through."

Rasped the secretary. Her voice sounded like she smokes one cigarette box per day, but you would be wrong if you assumed that. She smokes 2 cigarette boxes each day.

"If you say so...", muttered Crowley and opened the door to the principals office...but he wasn't alone?

"Anthony, this is Ezra." Announced the principal and this Ezra kid stood up and...

_Wow...How would anyone be so cute?_

Crowley thought when he saw Ezras friendly features and they stretched their hand out.

"Hello, Anthony. Nice to meet you.", they said with a smile.

-

"Okay, class. We have a new student. Ezra, stand up and introduce yourself."

Ezra stood up.

"Hello, my name is Ezra Fell and I'm glad to be here. I hope we can get along.", they said and sat back down.

Crowley could hear Hastur scoff.

"Did he watched too many animes or some shit like that? No one introduces themselves like that. What a weirdo. And look at his eyes. Seems like he took something."

Ligur made an agreeing noise and Crowley glanced over to Ezra. They heard them. Their blue eyes ,although unfocused, seemed to suddenly be bound to the table.

But Crowley noticed one thing: He couldn't look away from those baby blue eyes.

-

After that class they had PE.

"Ok, Blondie. Introduce yourself."

Ordered the coach and Ezra quickly said:

"My name is Ezra. Nice to meet you."

"Good, good. Now everyone. Find a partner and start stretching. We're gonna take a few tests today."

Everyone groaned. One of Crowleys friends quickly asked him to be their partner and a young black haired girl already asked Ezra.

"Alright." Crowley sighed.

After a few minutes of stretching and running the coach annouced a few names and said to the others:

'Play dodge ball or something, I don't care. Just come to me when I call you.'

They settled into groups quickly and Crowley noticed how Ezra stuck by the coaches side while the others started to play dodge ball but he didn't care.

Maybe they needed to take a few less tests than everyone else.

A dodge ball missed Crowleys head. Hastur had a wicked smile on his face.

"What the hell, asshole?"

Crowley threw a dodge ball and it 'accidentaly' hit Ligurs face, but luckily he didn't start to bleed.

"Crowley, you motherfucker!"

Cried Hastur and threw another one at Crowley, which he dodged.

But then he heard a loud shriek from behind him.

Ezra hold his nose which started to bleed.

"Someone needs to take you to the nurse...Crowley! Bring Ezra to the nurse and Hastur, 50 push ups, now!"

"That's bullshit! He looked directly at the dodge ball before it hit him!"

"Now or I'll make it 75."

Hastur groaned and walked from the play field to do the push ups.

Crowley gently touched Ezra who flinched away.

"Come on."

Said Crowley.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

They gave him a short nod, before they started walking.

-

"Don't worry, it's just a few minor blood vessels that opened. Nothing serious.", the nurse said.

"Thank you.", replied Crowley and Ezra at the same time and she gave them a gentle smile.

"But Hastur was right - oh my god that felt weird to say that- You saw the dodge ball. Why didn't you just dodge it?"

"Wait what?"

Ezra tried to look at him, but at the same time... he didn't. He glared angrily to the skeleton in the corner of the room.

"Do you think that I let him hit me?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

Crowley said and raised his hands in defeat that... Ezra didn't even flinch when he raised his hands near him.

"I...I really couln't see the dodge ball."

"Why? Did you lose your glasses and couldn't see for the whole day?"

It felt stupid to ask that but Ezra with glasses...That could be cute,Crowley admited.

"No I..."

Ezra sighed.

"I thought the principal told you when they sent you to get me."

"What?"

"I'm blind Crowley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *calmly sips tea in a peaceful garden*
> 
> *suddenly gasps*
> 
> I abandoned my boy 
> 
> *yeets myself over the table and sprints to my computer*
> 
> CHAPTER 2!!!

Rain poured outside when Crowley woke up. Ezra's words still rang in his ears.

_'I'm blind, Crowley.'_

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. How could he not have seen it?... Maybe Ezra doesn't want everyone to know that they're blind, but why? Did they get bullied because of it?

Just the thought of it made Crowley unconsciously clench his fists. No, he won't let anyone hurt them. Not as long as he is around. Crowley got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. No one will hurt his angel.

-

_The rain drenched their clothes as they carefully tried to stand back up again. Thunder roared in their ears and they walked a few unsure steps. One, two - thump. They fell over a root. Wait a root? But they couldn't see a root._

_They tried to stay calm as they stood up again. They hated the dark and were terrified of it._ _They knew that many of their roommates hated that Ezra still needed a night light to sleep, but they couldn't help it._

_Did someone blindfold them again? They touched their face. No blindfold. Panic started to settle in. "Michi? Gabriel? Come on guys this isn't funny. Did you glue my eyes shut again?", they asked._

_Their hair stuck to their face. "Michi? Gabriel? Where are you? I can't see anything."_

_They felt their heart start to beat faster and faster and their voice began to crack and shake as they called out for their roommates but got no response._

_Thunder rolled over their head and lightning whipped across the sky. No... Something was wrong. Faint voices called their name. "Ezra? Where are you?"_

_Another thunder._

_"MAMA!!!"_

_-_

Ezra woke up in a cold sweat. Soft thunder rumbled in the distance and they sat up in their bed.

Bed. Their soft bed not some wet and cold wooden floor. They sighed, feeling the knot of panic in their stomach slowly easing. It was just a dream.

"Ezra? Are you up? Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" 

They shook off the dream (read: banishing it back into the darkest corner of their mind).

Pain shot through their veins as they accidentally hit their toe on the doorframe. A loud crunch could be heard and they gripped the door frame tighter to suppress a scream.

Their dad took a sharp inhale. "That sounded like it hurt."

"Didn't just sound like it."

Ezra groaned and straightened up again. God that hurts.

"....Do you want me to help you downstairs?"

"No, it's fine.", they answered and followed their father downstairs.

'And now to the weather, how's it shining today Johnny?'

'Well Terry, sadly it won't shine today. Better take an umbrella with you folks, because it's gonna rain the whole day and we might even get a storm in the afternoon. Back to you Jim.'

'My name is Terry.'

'Not anymore.'

They bit back another groan. A storm, just their luck. It's gonna be a long day.

-

Everytime it rains, Crowley leaves his Bentley at home. But who could really blame him? He still remembered the day he got the Bentley from his grandfather.

"A real car for a real Crowley man, Anthony. I got it when it was brand new and now I want you to have it."

So of course he wouldn't even give the Bentley a _chance_ to start rusting. Nope. Never.

But there was something that Crowley was willing to ride when it was raining outside.

He felt like it was ages ago when he had last taken her out for a spin. (Well he likes to exaggerate, it was two weeks ago)

He smiled at the deafening noise of the engine starting up. Still purred like a kitten. With a push of a button he closed the garage door behind him and drove off.

-

Crowley felt happiness and...adoration (seems accurate enough for now) when he saw the head of blond curls in the classroom reading... Ineffable omens?

Oh man he hadn't read that in forever but he had watched it recently. It reminded him a lot of a scene of the series and he started to grin. He approached the reading teenager.

"Hello Ezra."

Ezra turned their face in his direction and their finger left the line they were invested in in the braille version of the book.

"Crowley."

They beamed as they heard the redhead.

"Wait you know ineffable omens?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Ezra shrugged.

"I don't know but you sound like someone who doesn't like reading books all that much."

"Ouch Ez."

They started to laugh.

"I heard they made a miniseries about the book."

"Yeah they did."

"So did you watch the series or did you read the book?"

"I did both."

"Ah. Who did they cast for Azirafell and Raphael?"

"They cast David Sheen and Michael Tennant."

"Awesome! I loved Michael as the 10 1/2 th doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes I loved to watch the series when I was a kid. And I loved David in dark young things. Sadly I was never able to finish the movie."

Wait what? He'd watched it as a kid? Was he able to see when he was a kid? What happened? Was he attacked?

All of those questions ran through Crowleys mind. But before he could ask Ezra a single one of them Hastur entered the room and all conversation died.

Hastur smirked and all Crowley could do was roll his eyes.

He's only feared because he's part of Luci's gang. Nothing more and nothing less. They both know that if he wasn't in the gang no one would care about him or even notice him in the first place.

Behind Hastur was Ligur, the scarier of the two.

"Hey Crowley! We missed you today." Hastur sounded like someone who inhaled chalk after smoking a whole pack of cigarettes.

Crowley got annoyed by how close Hastur got to him and Ezra. He knows that you can't trust someone like Hastur with literally anything.

"What do you want, Hastur?"

"Me, oh nothing."

"We are supposed to tell you that we're meeting up later at Luci's place and you need to come." Growled Ligur, clearly unhappy with something.

Crowley shrugged it off and the bell rang. The teacher stepped in, clearly too tired to deal with anything today, and told them to work through a page of their text books.

Everyone knows all too well that you shouldn't ask anyone from Luci's gang why they were suddenly sitting apart in classes. It was widely known that they usually fight among themselves and you absolutely don't want to get involved in that.

-

The class was over rather quickly and they all stormed out of the classroom. Thunder echoed throughout the building.

Ezra gripped Crowley's hand tightly. Why? Are they afraid of something? Is the thunder too loud?

-

Ezra felt their heart speed up when the thunder rang in their ears. The nightmare came back to them and a lump started to form in their throat.

No not HERE. Please no.

"Ez? Is everything okay?" Crowley asked, squeezing their hand reassuringly, before he was pulled away by Hastur.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE?!" He screamed and Ligur stepped forward.

"I must admit, I felt something different about you when I saw you yesterday." 

He yanked on Ezra's chin and they flinched away slightly. Ligurs eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Ezzie?"

Ezra knew only one person who would refer to him by that name.

"Lee?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer: neither of us did any real research on the process of getting a guide dog so most of the stuff about it in this fic is probably complete bullshit

Ligur softly touched Ezras cheeks, unsure how to feel about this whole situation. He felt horrible when his younger sibling flinched at the touch. Memories of him and Ezra flooded back to him and a lump started to form in his throat. Why weren't they saying anything to him?

"What happened to you, Ezzie? Why haven't you said anything when you saw me yesterday?"

"I...It's a long story, Lee. But it's good to hear you again."

Another crash of thunder was heard and Ezra flinched and their hand flung back, clearly trying to reach for something or someone. Crowley glared at Hastur so viciously that he let him go. Ligur murmured a reassuring 'I'm here.', before taking Ezras hand.

"I think we should go." Ligur could see how Crowley looked at him challengingly, ready to fight for Ezra if he needed to.

"Of course." With a nod of his head Hastur came to Ligurs side and they started to walk away.

"Oh and Crowley." Crowley was met with a look that could make anyone weep in a second.

"Don't you think I won't talk to the others about this and if you do anything that could hurt Ezra I'll personally make sure you'll suffer for it."

A surprised 'Lee!' left Ezras mouth. "Y-You don't need to threaten him, he is a good guy and he helped me so far and I'm really glad about it."

"I just want to make sure, Ezra. Don't worry."

-

"What was that, Ligur? How do you know that twink freak?"

"Zip it, Hastur. We... share a history together." Ligur clenched his fists trying not to punch his boyfriend then and there for calling Ezra a twink freak.

"What like ex-boyfriends?"

"No, we just... grew up together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

A quiet 'huh' escaped Hastur and Ligur fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Wait so are you two? Half-siblings or something?"

Wow...and Ligur thought he was the smarter one. Guess he overestimated Hastur.

"No, we grew up in the same orphanage."

Hastur was taken back. Ligur hated talking about his past and shot Hastur down whenever he asked about it. This was the clearest answer he ever had ever gotten about Ligurs past.

"But it's not important. Come on, we need to talk to Bee."  
-  
Beelzebub couldn't believe it. First Crowley seemed to get softer because of the newbie and now Ligur asked her to talk with Luci if they could join them. What is up with this newbie that they seem to have wrapped Ligur and Crowley around their finger.  
They knew that they would need to look into that immediatly.  
"Ok, so I'll distract Crowley and you try to get the newbie to talk."

"Correct."

"Then let's do it."

Dagon quickly dissapeared in the crowd while Beelzebub waited for her to lure the red haired boy away.  
After a few minutes Dagon lured Crowley away with some unfinished business (She mentioned that Hastur had called Ezra a 'twink freak')  
This was their chance.  
They walked up to the blonde and sat down beside them.  
"Now, listen here, newb-"  
Before she could finish her threat someone dumped their unfinished food on top of Beelzebubs head.  
"Ups, didn't see you there Jessica, I thought you were a dumpster. But don't worry, it's an improvement."

The blond girl and her group started to laugh.  
"You little-"  
"Oh my goodness are you okay? Wait, I have napkins." Said Ezra and reached to give them their napkins but then-  
sploosh  
Ezras drink landed on the white skirt of the girl, who shrieked and took a step back.  
"What the fuck, faggot?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. But look on the bright side: it's an improvement."

Beelzebub gaped at the Newbie while the blonde girl walked away cursing at them both. Beelzebub started to chuckle.  
"This was awesome, new kid."  
"Please just call me Ezra. It's a pleasure meeting you, Jessica."  
"Please don't call me that. My name is Beelzebub."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, Beelzebub."  
A bright smile formed over Ezras face. Fuck, now they understood what the deal was with Ligur and Crowley.  
-  
"How did it go with Crowley?"

"He punched Hastur in the nose and then they needed to go to the school director. How was it with the newbie?"

"Their name is Ezra."

"So?"

"...I can understand Crowley and Ligur. Maybe we should give them a chance."  
-  
Weeks passed and Ezra won over most of the hearts of the group. Eric (who is pretty much everyone's punching bag) loved Ezras kindness and love for books. They started to sit together when Crowley wasn't there or when Ezra started to talk about old plays like Romeo and Juliet.  
Crowley was glad that the others wouldn't hurt his angel and he felt how his admiration turned to adoration.  
"Tell them already. It's so painful to watch." Groaned Beelzebub when they saw Crowleys loving gaze. Numerous agreements were heard and Crowley glared at them.  
"It's...not so simple."

"Why not?"  
"Because it's Ezra! What if they don't like me that way and it ruins our friendship?"  
"I'm pretty sure that won't happen."  
"And how can you be so sure?"  
"Because they clearly feel the same for you, idiot. Now go tell them."  
Crowley stared to Ezra, who was presently talking with Ligur and laughing.  
"Maybe... Maybe you're right..."  
Crowley stood up and walked over to the duo.  
"Hey, Ezra. Can I talk to you? Alone?"  
"Oh, sure Crowley. Bye, Lee."  
"See you later, Ezzie."

Crowley took Ezras hand and they walked to a spot where they wouldn't be bothered by the others.  
"Ezra I-"  
"Crowley?"  
"Y-Yes?" He started to fidget with his hands.  
"I...I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I...I'll be going away for a few weeks."  
".....What?"  
"Yes, I... It's to get a guide dog and my parents said that I'll probably stay there over the holidays."  
Crowley felt his heart break and he looked helplessly at Ezra.  
"Ezra, I..."  
Before he could confess a honk tore them from the conversation. It was Ezras parents.  
"We'll meet in a few weeks?"  
"Yeah...yeah."  
A smile planted itself on Ezras face and they nooded.  
"Well... see you then."  
"Yeah..."  
"Crowley?"  
"Yes, angel?"  
Ezra gently kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"  
With that Ezra walked over to his parents, got in the car and they drove off.


	4. Christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only watched a few episodes of Lucifer but I thought it might be a cool little easter egg, so they are very ooc. I apologize beforehand.
> 
> Merry whatever holiday you may or may not celebrate, we hope you have a good time and that you enjoy it

Last christmas blasted into Crowleys ears as he sipped on another glass of Bee's 'eggnog' (he didn't even knew if you could still call this monstrosity eggnog to be honest). He wore one of his 'festive' shades for the party but everyone could feel his sour mood.

3 weeks  
Crowley hadn't seen Ezra for three weeks.  
Their parents kept them at home so their new guide dog could get used to them. And because of this Crowley wasn't even able to visit (Not that he could have anyway, he doesn't know where they live.)  
"Quit moping around, Crowley. It's ruining the mood."  
The dark haired owner of one of the biggest clubs in the city, the biggest bad boy of all, Lucifer Samael Morningstar, sat down beside his old friend. They've known each other since their dads introduced them to each other when Crowley was 5 and Lucifer was 10 years old.  
Crowley never understood why his dad urged him to get to know the older boy better, but he is glad to have him as a friend.  
"Leave me be, Luc. I have nothing to be happy about. My life is in ruins."  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."  
"It can be! Imagine if you couldn't see Chloe or Trixie for three weeks!"

Lucifers jaw muscle started to clench and something that Crowley never saw in his friend flashed through his eyes.  
"I...rather not think about something like that. Besides it's a party, Crowley. Don't look so grim."  
A quick buzz in his left backpocket indicated that Chloe wrote him.  
"Wait a moment."  
Lucifer looked at his cell phone before a devilish smile stretched across his face.  
This would be interesting.  
-  
Chloe couldn't believe it.  
No, wait she could believe it, but she never thought that she would help Lucifer and his gang with his scheme. She sat in her car, waiting for the red light to turn green and glanced at her daughter, Trixie, who shamelessly tried to pet the guide dog of the blonde curled teenager behind them. She bombarded the poor one with her questions about their dog.  
"What is its name?"  
"Her name is Eve."  
"What breed is she?"  
"She is actually a mix between a labrador retriever and german shepherd."  
"How old is she?"  
"We are not really sure. They said they found her as a puppy in a shelter but even then they couldn't really tell how old she was. But they think she is 1 or 2 years old."  
"She's sooo cute!!! Can I pet her? Pretty please?"  
"Better not. She is on duty right now, so she can't get pets. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. How long do you have her already?"  
Chloe asked Ezra, who seemed relieved that she wouldn't give them the silent treatment.  
"I have only had her for three weeks now, but she is a great dog. She helps me around the house and neighborhood."  
She could clearly see how nervous they were. They kept fidgeting with their thumbs.  
"So you are Crowleys friends?"  
"Oh no, my boyfriend is his friend. But I got to know him a few months ago and man," she chuckled, "he is a piece of work. But everyone says that you've got him wrapped around your finger." Chloe didn't notice the uneasy expression that Ezra got on his face when she said that.  
-  
-5 hours earlier-  
"Is everything placed?"  
"Nearly finished."  
Beelzebub put the mistletoe over the last doorway.  
"Don't you think this is ridiculous?"  
Everyone turned to Ligur, who sat sourly on the couch. Hastur looked at his boyfriend.  
"Ligur, stop moping and start helping."  
"No. This is ridiculous and you know it."  
"But don't you think that they are cute together?"  
"We're talking about my younger brother here, so no I don't think its cute. Can't you let them get together like normal people?"  
A silence fell over the room.  
"...No. And if you don't stop complaining, I'll stuff you into the nearest closet until they kiss."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
-  
-present-  
Chloe parked in front of Lucifers house.  
"We are here. Come on, I think there is someone who will be very happy to see you."  
Ezra nooded and stepped out with Eve's help. She immediatly started to guide them to the door.  
Trixie followed them and rang the bell. Her excited, little jumping was somewhat adorable and the happy squeal that left her mouth when someone opened the door indicated that she treasured this person.  
"Dad!"  
"Hey, little fire bug. I see you brought someone with you."  
"Yes!" She said full of glee and ran inside.  
"So you are Ezra, right? Everyone told me about you."  
"N-Nice to meet you, Mister Morningstar."  
A deep baritone laugh hit Ezras ears.  
"Mister Morningstar is my father. You can call me Lucifer. Come on in. I think there is someone just waiting to see you again."  
-  
"I COMPLETLY RUINED MY CHANCES, BEE!!! THEY'LL NEVER SEE ME AS MORE THAN A FRIEND!!!"  
"Not that they can see much anyway."  
Beelzebub patted Crowley head, who sat sobbing (and a little tipsy) beside them on the couch.  
It's been 5 minutes since Crowley started to talk about Ezra again and now was the time where he usually got 'emotional'.  
_Where is Chloe with Ezra? She was supposed to bring him here._  
They thought, before they spotted a familiar blonde head in the doorway. Ezra walked in with a big dog by their side.  
"Hey Crowley~"  
"Hm?"  
"Look who is here~"  
A small gasp left the red head.  
"Ezra..."  
He immediatly stood up and walked over to his friend.  
"Ezra, it's so good to see you again!"  
A smile of relief spread over the blondes face.  
"Crowley."  
"I missed you angel."  
He was immediatly ingulfed in a hug.  
"A-Angel, there is something I wanted to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I-"  
"Ezra, it's good to see you here."  
Ligur shoved himself between the two and hugged his brother. A small laugh left Ezra. Luckily he couldn't see the death glares that the two other teenagers gave each other.  
"It's good to be back. I really missed you guys."  
"Ligur."  
All three hadn't noticed how Lucifer walked up to them and they jumped slightly when he talked.  
"A word. Now."  
Without even looking back to reassure himself that the teen would follow Lucifer spun around on his heels and started to walk into the kitchen. Meanwhile Beelzebub made sure to play a romantic song and tip toed out of the room, wanting to give them a little 'private' time.  
"Ezra-"  
"Um, Crowley. I need to talk with you about something. I... during my abscence I realized how much you brighten up my day, even if it's just your laugh or when you hold my hand. I don't know how to describe it but it just feels warm."  
"Ezra... I love you."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
A flash of insecurity flickered over Ezras face. It tore Crowley's heart.  
"I...I like you too. But..."  
"But?"  
"You go too fast for me,Crowley."  
"Angel..."  
Crowley took Ezras chin in his hand and raised their face so Crowley could look into their eyes.  
"We don't need to rush. We can do this at your pace."  
Ezra hugged him.  
"Thank you, Crowley."

Crowley put his arms carefully returned the hug.  
"Would you like to cuddle for a while?"  
"Would that be okay? I mean what will the others think?"  
"They won't mind, I promise."  
He led Ezra to the couch and they both sat down, arms tangled up. Crowley put his head on Ezra's shoulder.  
Suddenly someone threw something at him and he looked annoyed at the culprits. Beelzebub glared at him and pointed at his lap.  
"Is that a mistletoe? "  
"I guess so."  
Ezra took it in his hand and spun it around.  
"Well, we can't break traditions now, can we?"  
Crowley laughed.  
"No I guess not."  
It wasn't a deep kiss. It was sweet and chaste but it still held all the emotions that they had for each other in it. Crowley wouldn't want to go to fast for his angel. He would wait and never let them get hurt.


End file.
